Regular Members/Posters Q-T
For Members A-D, click here. For Members E-H, click here. For Members I-L, click here. For Members M-P, click here. For Members U-Z, click here. For Members Other/Miscellaneous, click here. '' Those members who are such cuties that their username is between Q and T. Q-T Raijuu6 :''MangaFox profile: Raijuu6 He has left the FC. But, now he haz returned! Of course, and since his return he has been dominating the current insane battles between four members of the mighty insane penta in Shoddy. Currently GlalieFace is the ruler in Pokemon online, and he is currently awaiting for two more memebers to arrive so they can achieve a tournament where the insanist people of the Fandclub can join. He's gone again. I swear, is this going to happen every time I take a break from this? Random Insane Guy :Mangafox Profile: Random Insane Guy A 20 year-old Peruvain with a penchant for ponies. Okay, a fetish for ponies. His poor grammar and... for lack of a better word, dysfunctional family stories lead him to be the butt of every joke. He used to be more bearable, but because of the constant, non-relevant pony spam he has become among the most disliked members in the entire FC. Most of his rambling are somewhat understandable but he'll sometimes come up with gems like tihs: *''"the theo, how is that the spiderman die?"'' Although his posts usually cause the FC to go inactive until he logs out, they sometimes attract snark comments from Ave/Lumi/Anyone with a functioning brain. Here is some gold from him; *''"FFFF- 3ds is 350 dollars"'' *''"sometimes i am on my mom place and he calls me"'' *''"all the doors are close! there is a policeman on the street! leave me in peace!"'' *''"again with the "inmmature" thing accept it IS USELESS HERE! here is the Internet in RL, i must act in other way'' the "normal2 way" *''"ueah, if you ever meet me in RL i sure i wll stay....quiet...all the time"'' *''"shit, you made me remember the time that i caught my parents"'' He's a closeted homosexual :) Also has a strange fixation with nuts (hence the above) as seen by his frequent sighs of "ah nuts". Rawr-Kun : Mangafox Profile: Rawr-kun '' A 13-year-old poster. He is a friend of Melowz and joined the FC around May 2010. He's often random and cheery at times. Is nice and friendly to all. He is currently in a "canon shipping" with Heartgold12 (Named "Travelshipping") No, no, no! This is not Canon anymore! AND a "cracknon" (what?) shipping with Steph (LabsuShipping). (Man, this dude's a pimp xD) He is a KHR fan, and can be seen using his (sexy) Enma avi! Now has found a scanner, and posts his drawings... occasionally. He is Plati's FC Puppy (who she nicknamed Maria). Also, DarkSageMero-w's and Jujubeanz~'s son. And hp221girl's and .Red.'s brother. Also, #1 butler to Suzaku (whom he calls "Kuziess") And is Memento Mori's soon-to-be husband (Lies). Mostly, everyone calls him "Rawr" or "Rawrg", but lately he's been getting a bunch of weird nicknames like "Maria", "Quake", ""Wuiet", "Mayorzz", "Raroo" and "CrazyRandomRawrNya~". '''Quotes:' *'"Wait!? What!? ._."' *'*'''Sneeeaaak* ._. '<--(In white text) *''And that's why I LAAAABBSSSS CHUU~!! >w<'' Ryousei MangaFox profile: Ryousei '' Alternate names are Ryo and Rosie. He usually only posts pictures and comments on the pics section, and seems to consider lolipiece his "rival". Some members have asked him to color various scans from the manga due to his Photoshop skills. Though he can sometimes get annoying, he's a pretty fun guy. Has told the FC he's leaving (fuuuu--) Surprisingly, it didn't turn into a spam thread that quickly. SayKimchee :''MangaFox profile: SayKimchee A Korean girl who loves to bug people about random things, such as shippings and who likes who. She often says she'll post a drawing of somebody, but, due to the fact she thinks they all suck, she won't. That, and a lot of bad stuff "happens" to them. HEY! THEY REALLY DO! THE OTHER TIME MY DOG TOOK A LEAK ON THE PAPER! I SWEAR! Sure, Kimchee. Sure... XD 'Zendro and iFranticShipper's FC little sister. Currently in shipping with Mark. She is also very cute that you'd want to pinch your cheeks. (WHAT? It's true, dongsang. xD) '''ScaredMightyana :MangaFox profile: ''[http://forums.mangafox.com/member.php?u=483163 ''ScaredMightyana] An 11-year-old member from New York who moved to Maryland. She joined around June 2010. She usually goes by 'Yana' or 'SM' or the occasional 'Puppie'. Her feeling are sensitive, and she can easily get upset. Otherwise, she's a pretty cheery person, bothering Ruby fangirls or screaming at people for no reason. She fangirls Morty, Volkner and Gold. Even though her fangirl list stays small, she supports too many Shippings to even count. Is also very VERY blunt at times. If she insults/critizises you, don't get too upset, she has ADHD, which doesn't let her think about what she says due to her random thoughts I am NOT as random as you think I salad. Also tends to be very violent, and loves to read the parts of Pokespe when everyone get's pwned. She says her mind is run by several tiny gym leaders that control her emotions. She is also a skilled writer, but rarely participates in fanfics. She also has the weirdest pokemon dreams you will ever hear in your life. She is also Mark and Kimchee's pet Mightyena. She is also currently on the hunt for Unknown Guy 960 and plans to kill him. Rewards to those who suceed. She's a big contender for the Most Violent Member awards. 'Shield_of_Roxtus' :MangaFox profile': Shield_of_Roxtus'' Isaki's younger brother. This account is actually Isaki's spare account in the first place, but because of curiosity, Roxtus (a.k.a Tanaka, Roxy, Sui) changed the password and claimed it as his own. Sui/Tanaka/Roxy/Roxtus is usually referred by his brother as Sparta, a famous cat who keeps messing with his owner, biting him, or attacking his stuff(camera, plushies, furniture, etc.). He stalks Isaki's files and posts them on the FC which pleases the FC members and annoys Isaki. His hobbies are messing with Isaki, messing with his bro, and messing with his nii-san. CB '''shoby~the~berrytan :MangaFox profile': shoby~the~berrytan'' Originally, a RL friend of yukina yee. Berry-tan (also known as Berry, Berrybush, Amoeba,Queen of Pikmin and Fruit) has been a member of the FC for quite a while, but has only just recently started posting. She is constantly being "kicked off cliffs" by people, but she always survives. She claims to be 1(insert randomly high number of zeroes here) years old, and along with her "twin sister (in FC only),"'' ''Tiny Pichu, they are both gods responsible for creating the universe 1(insert randomly high number of zeroes here, but less than ↑) years ago. When considering twins, there is usually an "evil" one and a "good" one; in this particular case, Berry is the evil twin, whereas Pichu is the "good" one. A lot of the time (and by "a lot of the time," it means "always"), despite being a god who is supposedly omniscient, Berry has a hard time "getting it," which often results in her attempting the'' I don't get it... FC Meme. In the past, she kept trying to convince people she is was a boy... or inversely, a girl, if they think she's was a boy. Of course, however, she is a female, none-the-less. WHAT THE HELL!!!! I DONT GET IT!!! 'Some--Dude :MangaFox profile:' Some--Dude'' Writes short, simple, brilliant comments. Always uses at least one chibi emoticon. Also posts Mega posts in the fanfics along with his twin brother, TayTayScott''.'' At least one? I beg to differ. ￣ω￣ And by Mega Posts, I mean MEGA posts. Sometimes more than a page long, if I feel so inclined. Kekeh! '''suicune44 : MangaFox profile: suicune44'' '' A rather inactive member, but has random spaz attacks or activeness. She loves to draw and spends way to much time on her DA account Sora-Arashi xD. Doesn't do that much and is rather clueless around the FC, but likes to fanfic when she can. Tends to use smileys like xD and =) when she types and also ~. Also loves Gijinkas, FMA, and D.gray-man~ '''Sushi Lover :MangaFox profile: Sushi Lover 'Like her name says(kinda xD), she loves to eat sushi. She is also called Sushi. xD She was also given the nickname "Lover" by Mephie. Is from California. Her first username was Sushilover, then ♥Sushi-chan♥ I think and then wanted her old username and changed it back with a minor difference. Is one of the founder of the "Sushi n Lolli Side" due to the war of Mudkips and Pikachus that happened way back in April xD Also loves to copy Fairy of Darkness. Has another video game obession of a RPG series called "Tales of" TALES OF THE ABYSS AND SYMPHONIA FOREVA Quotes: "LOVER YOU TRAITOOOOOOR!!!!!" Isn't this Mephie's qoute? Why yes it is xD. Tart-chan A brand new member. A boy, despite the -chan in his username. 'tayballer' :MangaFox profile: tayballer A old member of the FC, who joined as the 100th member. Enjoys Wifi battling with friends, he considers TFK and Gold as rival's and as Friends. Not on the FC as much anymore but will randomly pop up for a good battle. He is infact becoming more active for friends and battles. Quote: "The 100th Member Of The Pokemon Special FC!!" 'TayTayScott' :MangaFox profile: TayTayScott Is Some--Dude´s twin brother, and is creative. Known as writing Mega posts in the fanfics. Seriously, some posts can end up taking up an entire page and then some. ''Clearly, this guy loves fanfics. Is one of the not-so-few guys that was at first mistaken to be a girl for a little bit. Lol. Basically uses any of the Fox, Monkey, Onion, or Tuzki Rabbit icons anytime he posts. 'terrarider' :''MangaFox profile: terrarider One of the newer active posters. Apparently in a shipping with another non fc member ceralune. Selfclaimed rivil of ^rainer from Kanto. Active every now and then. Gets everyones gender horribly wrong. Only got Fuzzeh's, Pika's, Lolli's and Golden's right because he knew of them from the wi-fi club assumes everyone in the FC is a girldonot 'TheBloodEdge' Mangafox profile: TheBloodEdge He's back. Rarely posts anything now. 'Tiny Pichu' :MangaFox profile: Tiny Pichu She is a miniature Ruby fangirling pichu member from New Zealand, and one of the FCs earlier members; though, she didn't post in there until quite a while. Owns a cupcake army - the largest cupcake currently stands at 11' 5" and with the smallest being 4". She had confessed that she also (non-obviously, though) is a fangirl of both Wally and Silver; though, not everyone saw her confession. It was in one of these threads. Go look for it yourself. In the "Ah, hello." thread >D She was one of the more "violent" Ruby fangirls, participating in many wars over him, mostly against Mrs.MomijiSohma1''' and Fairy of Darkness (Tara, Flying Poop attack! xD), but has since become one of the four members in the Ruby fangirl truce, and also the one who suggested it in the first place. Is very easily teased. And is a victim of Mephie's word twisting. Is also an artist, but only posts for contests. She reckons she sucks at drawing, and is very critical of her work. She likes pandas more than GlalieFace. >D (even though it says the same on Glal's bio xDD) Bet he doesn't have an army of panda bears >D HAS AN EVN BIGGER GIANT ROBOT PANDA LEADING THE ARMY. BEAT THAT GLAL! Oh, I reckon he doesn't xDD GO PICHU!! I WILL PREVAIL '''TokyoStyle2010 :MangaFox profile: TokyoStyle2010 A.K.A SMARTASS NO. 2 Just recently joined the FC (note: this was posted April 14, 2010). She is Japanese (really), and is said to have found MangaFox through her friend, who found MangaFox by doing a Google search for something in English, and then showed it to her. She enjoys making nicknames (often obscure ones; i.e. Recruit, Student A) for various people. She has revealed a new source for emotes: http://emo.huhiho.com/. 8D Which is now invalid D: RIG is in lurve with her. 'Trainer from Kanto' :MangaFox profile: Trainer from Kanto A stalker, he rarely comments, but seems to always be there when you say something about him, or that interests him. Some members tends to call him "Fuzzy" or "Fuzzeh". He is also Opal´s "brother", and is called "Cat Brother" by her most of the time. He also claims that he will be a Pokemon Master. xD he often spends all day on youtube when he doesnt have classes, and fanboys misty and mimi however refuses to show so in public. He´s also a battle maniac in Wi-Fi, and is Golden´s sensei when it comes to EV training The only Ash fanboy in the FC xD "STRAWBERRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" XD *SHOT* Is a manslut/manwhore. His ego can reach the sun and back. 'Trainer Garnet' ''MangaFox profile: ''Trainer Garnet A 13 year old girl.She is one of the FC's silver fan girl. her favorite shipping seem's to be chosenshipping. She is usually goes by Garnet. She dislike's yaoi but post's it sometime's . she draw's and is sometime's think's it's not good,but in truth it is. "omg I love this" "wait what" Category:People